Distraction
by Reckreator
Summary: The Ambassador gives our Dalish Inquisitor a lesson in dance. F!InquisitorxJosephine


Thanks to CosmicGunslinger for editing this!

* * *

Lavellan parried the blow away with her dagger and struck at Cassandra with her other. Her dagger glanced off the shield, sending vibrations up her arm. She quickly rolled left as Cassandra raised her sword.

Lavellan came up at the Seeker's side and darted inside her defence as Cassandra bought her sword down. She jabbed at the Seeker's throat, earning a surprised gasp from her as she gaged and stumbled back.

The elf straightened and smirked as Cassandra raised her shield again, breathing heavily. They both knew she could have finished her then; she could have easily sliced her throat instead of jabbing it.

"You're off your game Seeker," Lavellan taunted, spinning her dagger in her hand. "Are you tired or have you just given up?"

Cassandra gritted her teeth. "Come at me again," she growled. But instead of waiting she lunged forward, slashing.

Lavellan jumped back, not falling for her feint. The sword passed harmlessly in front of her and she gripped her dagger, preparing to strike when she heard a voice behind her.

"Inquisitor?"

She glanced around and suddenly felt Cassandra's shield connect with her shoulder. A shock ran down her arm as she was knocked back and hit the floor hard, landing on her side. She groaned and clutched her shoulder as the electricity in her arm was replaced by pain.

"Dear Andraste!" Josephine exclaimed, rushing over . "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to distract you!"

Bright spots danced in front of her as Josephine helped her sit up. In spite of that she smiled wryly and said, "Oh, don't worry Josephine. You're worth my distraction." She shook her head and her vision cleared a little.

Josephine blinked while Cassandra gave her a strange look as she knelt down in front of her. She looked her over. "I would apologise," Cassandra said, a smile in her voice, "But you deserved it."

Lavellan snorted then winced as she tried to move her arm. She clutched her shoulder tightly which made it hurt slightly less, but she still couldn't feel much below it.

Cassandra frowned. "How much does it hurt?" she asked.

Lavellan tested it again and winced. "I…think I may have dislocated my shoulder…" she admitted.

Josephine looked incredibly guilty as she looked back at her. "I am _so_ sorry again Inquisitor. I didn-"

"Josephine," she interrupted, restraining a grimace. "It's fine. I've suffered worse."

Cassandra pressed her lips together and motioned for Josephine to move out of the way. "You know how this goes, I assume?"

She nodded and braced herself as Cassandra took hold of her arm. "Try not to enjoy it too much."

Cassandra smirked and slowly but firmly began to pull her arm away from her body. Lavellan bit her tongue as she tried to ignore the mounting pain in her arm. There were many soldiers walking around and screaming like a little girl wouldn't do much for her reputation.

Josephine knelt next to her and watched on with a guilty expression, chewing her lower lip. What happened wasn't entirely her fault and Lavellan didn't want her to feel bad about it.

"Hey," Lavellan said to her, trying for a smile, "I'm fine Josie. Don't worry about it." She tried not to wince as her arm felt like it was being torn from her body, but thankfully Josephine looked a little less stressed. "So, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Josephine blinked. "Oh, umm…" She grimaced and shook her head. "Forgive me Inquisitor but perhaps now is not the best time."

"Nonsense. What is it you-"

She cried as her joint popped back into place. Lightning arced through her bones and she curled forward, clutching her shoulder. It was over in a moment though, and relief flooded through her whole arm. She breathed deeply and tested it, moving it left and right.

"You should see a healer to make sure there is no serious damage," Cassandra said.

Lavellan rolled her arm. "I would thank you," she said, mimicking what she had said earlier, "But you don't deserve it."

Cassandra smirked. "I could dislocate your shoulder again," she suggested, helping her up.

Lavellan snorted. "Unlikely. This isn't going to happen again."

Cassandra chuckled and picked up her sword and shield. "We shall see," she said. She nodded to Josephine then went to the armoury.

Lavellan shook her head and massaged her shoulder. Cassandra and her were pretty evenly matched which meant they were fiercely competitive. Despite her stern demeanour, the smug look the Seeker got when she won was just as unbearable as her own gloating.

"Are you all right?" Josephine asked brow furrowed once again. "I didn't mean to distract you."

Lavellan glanced at her and shrugged. "Don't worry," she said, picking up her daggers off the ground. "I'll get Cassandra back." She sheathed her daggers and turned to face her. "Now what did you need?"

Josephine hesitated. "Well… you are heading to Halamshiral soon," she eventually said, "And amongst the courtly intrigues and politics it is likely that you will be required to dance."

Lavellan frowned and started walking towards the main courtyard, where the surgeon was. "Okay..." The idea of her dancing was…discomforting. Well, more so the idea of dancing in front of stuck up Orlesian nobles who would exile her if she so much as sneezed the wrong way. "I really hope that doesn't happen," she said.

"It will, Inquisitor," she said, following her, "Those who go to court are expected to know the dance as soldiers are expected to know how to swing a sword. You will not be able to gain their approval without it."

Lavellan fidgeted with the edge of her glove. "But I don't dance."

"That…was my concern." She cleared her throat. "So Leliana suggested that you should learn. She has spoken to Scout Harding and she has agreed to teach you."

Lavellan stopped and looked at the Ambassador. She didn't exactly relish the idea of more people seeing how inept she was in the ballroom. She cleared her throat. "Look umm…" She began, scratching the back of her neck. "I'd rather not dance, Josephine. Orlesians have high standards and I'm not sure that my clan's customary jig would satisfy them."

Josephine smiled reassuringly. "I understand the court can be intimidating," she said. "But you know it is better that you learn now so you will not look like a fool in front of them."

Lavellan stared at her flatly, but then sighed and ran a hand over her face.

Dancing was a step out of her comfort zone but what wasn't these days? It couldn't be that different from fighting - hell it had to be a step down from all the difficult manoeuvres that she had to master. And yes, it was better to embarrass herself in front of one person than the entirety of Orlais.

"Very well," she conceded. "On one condition." Josephine raised an eyebrow and Lavellan smiled. "I want you to teach me."

If she was going to embarrass herself something good may as well come from it.

Josephine shook her head politely. "I have much to do, Inquisitor, and Harding has already agreed. She is quite deft on her feet so I'm told."

"Harding is delightful," she said smoothly, "But I'd much prefer your company, Lady Josephine."

"Oh." A light blush crept across her features and she glanced away briefly, biting her lower lip. It was adorable when she was like this and Lavellan enjoyed making her blush. "That is…kind of you to say," she said, her eyes meeting hers. "I…I suppose I could find some spare time."

Lavellan grinned. "Wonderful! Where shall we meet?"

"Perhaps...later this afternoon on the battlements?" she suggested. "Somewhere there is ample space."

"I look forward to it my lady," she said, smiling.

Josephine smiled shyly and nodded. "I shall see you later…Inquisitor."

* * *

Lavellan stepped onto the battlements and felt the breeze rustle her hair. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, taking in the cold mountain air.

She liked this place. It was quiet, and it was easier to forget all the pressures of being Inquisitor up here. It reminded her of her clan, the solitude and peace of the forest, though without the trees.

She looked ahead and saw Josephine leaning against the battlements, looking down over the courtyard. Her heart sped up when she saw her, as it always did when they were alone.

Josephine was just…incredible. It was easy to think so when she was so elegant and intelligent, and her innocence was absolutely endearing, if not sometimes frustrating. She always looked forward to speaking with her, finding it a welcome respite from her duties.

Lavellan took a breath and walked up to her. She said, "I'm glad you could find some time for this poor elf, Lady Montilyet."

Josephine jumped, startled, but recovered quickly. "Maker's breath!" she breathed, "I did not hear you approach."

"Sorry," she said, leaning against the parapet next to her. "Side effect of being an excellent rogue. Though… "she winced, "Sometimes it can backfire."

Josephine raised an eyebrow and turned to face her. "How so?"

"Like when Cassandra elbowed me in the jaw once," she said, rubbing said place.

She grimaced. "Oh dear. That must have been painful."

"Quite similar to being kicked by a mule," she agreed. Then she grinned. "She was writing poetry," she continued, "I think it was about that book 'Swords and Shields' that she's so smitten with."

Josephine giggled. "Cassandra is a romantic? I knew there was a soft heart under that hard shell."

She smirked. "Sadly I think she would bite anyone who tried to reach her gooey insides."

Josephine chuckled and shook her head. Her heart skipped a beat hearing her laugh and her smile widened. "Don't tell Cassandra I told you though," she said. "She'll kill me."

Josephine looked at her, a sparkle in her eye. "Of course not my lady," she said, smiling. "Who else would lead the Inquisition?"

Lavellan snorted and flexed her mark hand. "Yes. If it weren't for the Inquisiton I would have to make a living by being a pretty torch."

Josephine looked at her sombrely. "You sell yourself short, Lavellan," she said, "You'd be a lamp at least."

Lavellan laughed, surprised that Josephine would play along. "Don't forget the 'pretty' part," she added.

Josephine giggled at her expense and looked out over the courtyard again.

"Oh!" she exclaimed suddenly, straightening. "I was meant to teach you how to dance," she said.

_Of course, _Lavellan thought, wincing. "How could I forget?" she asked. She watched Josephine walk to the centre of the battlements.

"There is one dance all Orlesian nobles are taught," she began, like she was lecturing a class. "It is fairly simple; I am sure you will master it in no time. And if you do well in the Game every noble in the court would want a dance with you."

She gestured for Lavellan to move next to her and she complied. Josephine spread her arms and she copied her movements.

"Take ten steps forward," she instructed, doing just so.

…_eight. Nine. Ten._

They then turned to face each other. Josephine's arms then swayed elegantly, which Lavellan tried to follow as best as she could. "Bow, to show respect."

They continued through the next steps slowly, with Josephine ensuring she understood each one. Actually _dancing_ though...was easier said than done.

Although she could understand what Josephine was trying to tell her, she was unable to make her arms and feet listen. She had thought this would be easier than fighting but she was wrong.

There was a precision to combat, where each strike required the right strength behind it to pull off correctly. She was constantly alert in battle, wary of any attacks and preparing herself for her next one.

Dancing…was the opposite. It required you to relax, to let go of all the tension in your muscles and enjoy the music.

"This part is usually fast," Josephine told her, twining her left hand with Lavellan's right. She took Lavellan's other hand, placing it on her waist while she rested her remaining hand on Lavellan's shoulder. "But we'll go slowly the first time. Follow my lead."

Josephine quickly stepped to the right and Lavellan followed. They stepped again, turning so they were the converse of their starting positions. "Good," Josephine said. "A little faster now."

They repeated the moves quicker, their steps carrying them further. Lavellan looked down between them to place her footing, "Don't break eye contact," Josephine said. "If you do you will lose concentration."

Lavellan looked back up and locked eyes with her. "It's a good thing you have beautiful eyes then," she said, smiling.

Her feet took that exact moment to stumble. Lavellan cursed and straightened, clearing her throat as her face reddened. She looked up at Josephine who was clearly not trying to laugh.

"Smooth," she remarked.

"I try," Lavellan said, smiling weakly.

For the rest of the dance Lavellan concentrated on making sure her feet kept up as the dance reached its crescendo. She didn't stumble again, though at one point she almost stepped on Josephine's foot which was arguably worse.

When the dance ended, they spread their arms like at the beginning of the dance, and walked back to what Josephine had told her would be the edge of the ballroom. "You did well," she said, turning to face her. "When you were not distracted."

Lavellan chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck, smiling bashfully. "Didn't I say you were worth the distraction before?"

Josephine laughed and glanced away, but her cheeks were pink again. "Indeed you did," she said, eyes meeting hers again.

Crreators she was so cute when she did that, and so endearing. It took all her strength to stop from reaching forward and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Instead, she held out her hand, bowing slightly. "Would you like another dance my lady? I think I need more practice."

Josephine smiled and took her hand. "It would be my pleasure."

They moved back into their starting positions. This time, Lavellan focused more on performing the right moves than flirting with Josephine. It had been her undoing last time and now that she was concentrating, she managed to pull off most of the moves.

Most.

"Let's start again from after the ten steps," Josephine said. "You should relax more. Your arms are too stiff."

Lavellan tried to loosen her shoulders as they went through the arm movements again. There was less tension in her joints, but she had no doubt that her movements still looked jerky to the experienced.

"This is…harder than I expected," Lavellan admitted as she took her hand again. "I think I'd rather fight an army of Red Templars."

"So if Corypheus were to ask you to dance, we would all be doomed?" Josephine asked innocently.

Lavellan shivered at the idea of her taking Corypheus' corrupted and clawed hand, his dark eyes bearing into her. "That…is not a pleasant thought…" she said, grimacing.

Josephine continued at her expense, smiling. "Perhaps you could take him to dinner, convince him to stop his plans."

Another horrible image assaulted her mind. "Please, have mercy."

She chuckled. "I believe you could do it. You can be quite charming when you wish to be."

The admission made Lavellan's lips twitch and she raised an eyebrow. "I'm charming, am I?" she asked.

Praying this would work, she took another step and then suddenly dipped Josephine. She held her for a heartbeat then pulled her up, smiling knowingly. They started dancing again, but this time a slower waltz.

Josephine chuckled and rested her hand closer to her neck. "You learn quickly," she remarked.

Lavellan smiled. "It's all a result of your excellent tutelage, Lady Josephine."

Josephine laughed and shook her head. "You flatter me, Lavellan."

Lavellan gazed into her eyes; soft brown orbs full of mirth and intelligence. They were close, close enough that she could see the faint worry lines on her brow and smell the scent of roses and parchment that sent her senses ablaze.

A few strands of hair hung loose on her temple. She reached forward and tucked it behind her ear, her fingers lingering on her cheek. "You are beautiful, Josephine," she said quietly, looking into her eyes. "You are intelligent, eloquent and graceful; It is not hard to."

Josephine blushed again, but this time she didn't look away. There was a smile on her lips as she placed a hand over the one of her cheek and wove their fingers together.

Her eyes were sparkling as she whispered, "Thank you, Lavellan."

Lavellan's heart pounded. "Have dinner with me," she said. She winced, realising how rude that was. "I mean… would you like to have dinner with me tonight, Josephine?"

Josephine's lip twitched, amused. She squeezed her hand lightly. "I would love-"

Someone cleared their throat behind them.

They both looked towards the door. Leliana was leaning against it, arms crossed and a curious look on her face.

"Leliana!" Josephine exclaimed. She dropped her hand immediately and took a step back, blushing deeply. "What are you doing here?"

"I see your lessons are going well," Leliana noted casually.

Lavellan bit back the curse on her tongue. Leliana wasn't a messenger that she could send away easily, and she wasn't someone who you wanted to make an enemy of. Quite frankly, the Spymaster scared her a little, especially since she was like Josephine's sister.

Josephine was still blushing but she managed to look up. "Y-yes they are," she stuttered, "Lav-The Inquisitor has made great progress." She glanced briefly at Lavellan and blushed again. She cleared her throat and looked back and Leliana. "Was there umm, something you needed?"

Leliana looked between them and frowned. "Lord Dunnan is looking for you," she said to Josephine. "He wished to talk to you about the accommodations."

Josephine frowned, and although her cheeks were still pink she was once again professional. "Is he not satisfied with what we have provided him?"

"Not if his blasphemy is anything to go by."

Josephine sighed. "I shall see to him immediately." She turned to Lavellan and nodded respectfully. "I shall…see you another time, Inquisitor." She gave her a small smile before she left.

Lavellan smiled back and watched her leave. Immediately, she could feel Leliana's eyes snap to her. She looked over and, sure enough, the Spymaster's brow was furrowed and her lips were pressed together. The calm look sent a shiver down her spine and she shifted awkwardly.

"So…" Lavellan said as casually as she could, "If umm, there's nothing you need, I need to go speak with… Sera." She tried to walk past her but Leliana wouldn't move. "Umm….do you mind?"

Leliana unfolded her arms. "Walk with me, Inquisitor," she said. It wasn't a question.

"Umm…" Her argument died on her lips as Leliana narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. "Sure," she said, "I'm sure… Sera… can wait."

Leliana walked along the battlements, leaving the door unblocked. It was so tempting to leave then, but she was sure the Spymaster would have found another, more unpleasant way to speak to her.

Lavellan looked at the escape longingly and then hurried to catch up with Leliana.

They walked for a while in silence, the only sound the wind rushing through the mountains and their boots scuffling against the cobblestone. Leliana was walking ahead with her hands behind her back, like she was surveying the stonework.

Leliana broke the silence. "I thought Scout Harding was teaching you?" she asked.

Lavellan looked up. "Yes," she answered, "But Josephine decided to take it upon herself to teach me."

"And why is that?"

She frowned. "Is there a reason she cannot?"

"I just find it strange that she did so when she has so much work to do."

Lavellan shrugged. "I'm sure Josephine has everything under control."

"I hope she does."

She stopped and leaned against the battlements, looking out over the mountains. Lavellan rested next to her, though she didn't look at the scene.

"It's beautiful up here," Leliana said, eyes scanning the horizon like a hawk. "Lovely, picturesque… I would understand if it were… _distracting_." Her voice hardened on the last word and she looked back at her pointedly.

Lavellan eyed the Spymaster carefully as she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Did Leliana have agents spying on her and Josephine or was she just psychic? Either way, she knew that she wasn't just talking about the pretty mountains now.

"I suppose," she answered carefully.

Leliana turned back to the mountains, her lips straight. "Josie is a dear friend, Inquisitor," she said quietly. "There are many insidious dangers in this world; I would hate for something to happen to her."

Now she was direct. She hadn't thought Leliana had cared about her and Josephine but clearly she was wrong. Lavellan met her stare, unfazed. "Josephine means a lot to me too," she said, "I wouldn't hurt her."

"Perhaps not intentionally." She turned to face her, the wind ruffling her robes. "How is it you've come to have these feelings for her?" she asked. "You have only known her for a few months."

Lavellan pressed her lips together. She didn't like this interrogation or Leliana's assumption that she would hurt a friend.

"I do not think anyone can understand the whims of Love," she said. "And perhaps it is true that I have not known her for long; but is it wrong to wish to do so on a more intimate level?"

Leliana studied her for a moment, blue eyes dissecting every small movement that she made. "Josephine is no stranger to courtship," she eventually said, "But of love? There she is an innocent. Her heart is easily carried away and if it is, I want to know that it is by someone who truly cares."

Lavellan nodded, sympathetic. Leliana was the stern older sister who would flay her if she so much as made poor Josephine sniffle.

In a way she was impressed, and in another, she was terrified.

"I do care about her, Leliana," she said earnestly, "And I am attracted to her. Even if Josephine does not return my feelings I wouldn't hurt her. I only want what is best for her."

Leliana tilted her head. "Is that so?" she asked. The look she gave her made Lavellan wonder what dirt she had on her.

"Either way," Leliana said, shrugging, "We shall have to see." She pushed herself off the battlements and started walking back towards the door.

"I shall leave you to it," she said. Then she stopped, looking back. "Be careful, Inquisitor," she added, a dark glint in her eyes. "It is a long way down from here."


End file.
